creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Slenderman : Tome cuidado! Está escuro!
Como todos os dias estava indo para a escola,o dia estava calmo,mais de repente senti um arrepio frio na espinha,fechei os olhos e respirei fundo,A floresta pensei.Olhei para a direita, vi a floresta com as árvores de folhas alaranjadas,o que era engraçado já que estávamos na primavera e não no outono,o portão de ferro, preto e enferrujado,estava trancado por um cadeado sujo e cheio de poeira,aquele lugar não era aberto dez de quando uma adolescente desapareceu naquela floresta a uns dois anos atras,a floresta foi fechada e nunca mais aberta,decidi continuar meu caminho,afinal ficar olhando uma floresta não ia aumentar minhas notas.Chegando na escola já vi minha amiga Clear me esperando no portão (Para vocês saberem quem esta falando colocarei o nome do personagem) (Clear)-Você demorou Daisy! Oque estava fazendo? Somente olhei para o chão e não respondi (Clear)-Você estava olhando para aquela floresta de novo não é? Confirmei com a cabeça e diretamente entramos na escola,o pátio estava vazio,o sinal já havia tocado.Eu realmente não notei que havia ficado tanto tempo olhando aquela floresta (Clear)-Vamos logo para a sala Daisy! a Lily já deve estar esperando a gente! Rapidamente chegamos a sala,sentamos no fundo ao lado de Lily,depois da aula acabar,fomos ao recreio,após compramos nossos lanches sentamos numa mesa e Lily começou a falar (Lily)-Eu ouvi dizer que aquela floresta e assombrada (Clear)-Que besteira Lily! Não acredito que você acha que essas coisas são reais! (Lily)-A menina que desapareceu lá era uma repórter,ela levou um caderno e desenhava todas as coisas paranormais que via. (Clear)-ainda acho que estão fazendo piada com você! (Lily)-Deixa eu terminar!,as folhas dos desenhos foram espalhadas,são 8 ao total,a lenda diz que quem conseguir as oito folhas a Floresta vai voltar a ser um lugar normal! (Clear)-KKK! Boa piada! (Lily)-Já que e uma piada pra você porque você não entra lá e pega as 8 folhas?! (Clear)-Porque eu não quero! (Lily)-GRRR (Clear)-GRRR Logo me cansei delas brigando por algo tão estúpido e decidi dar um fim nisso (Daisy)-CHEGA DE BRIGA! EU VOU ENTRAR NA FLORESTA E CONSEGUIR AS 8 FOLHAS! Elas olharam para mim surpresas,e animadas também,me empurraram ao banheiro (Daisy)-Porque me levaram aqui?! (Clear)-Você não vai poder entrar na floresta aqui dentro (Lily)-Vamos te ajudar a escapar pela janela do banheiro Elas colocaram suas mãos,coloquei meu pé e elas me levantaram até o alto do banheiro (Lily)-Boa sorte. Andei por algum tempo até chegar ao portão,encarei ele de frente a frente Não é hora de ter medo" pensei,e comecei a escalar ele,assim que pulei,um pouco da minha saia rasgou,mais não me importei com isso,a floresta era calma e bonita,mais assim que o sol se escondeu e a lua apareceu,a floresta não ficou mais tão amável,estava assustador.A floresta estava muito escura,agi de forma impulsiva e corri pelo lado direito,mais depois de uns 5 minutos da caminhada,senti um cheiro podre,a cada passo que eu dava o cheira ficava mais forte e mais podre,finalmente cheguei a fonte daquele cheiro,uma caminhonete verde,as vidraças estavam quebradas,e o tinta verde escura do carro estava descascando,olhei dentro do carro e me traumatizei com oque vi.Um cadáver,um homem gordo,com barba ruiva e um boné,em suas mãos frias estava uma garrafa de álcool,aparentemente o homem estava bêbado e acabou sofrendo um acidente de carro,mais olhando um pouco mais além,percebi que preso numa parte da janela do carro,e quase voando,estava o primeiro papel,rapidamente o peguei,até porque não queria que ele voasse para longe,olhei para ele,os ''Desenhos da repórter foram apagados e substituídos pela palavra Don't look back.(Não olhe para trás),logo meu coração começou a bater rápido,senti uma enorme vontade de olhar para trás,mais senti algo que me arrepiava em meu pescoço,mais logo parei de sentir aquele arrepio frio,e quando me virei,estava vazio......olhei para a manga de minha camisa,que estava com uma gosma preta esquisita,decidi não tocar,o dia já esta ruim,imagine ficar com uma gosma preta grudada entre os dedos!,comecei andar outra vez,e dessa vez senti um cheiro de queimado,comecei a correr,e encontrei uma casa em chamas,logo eu notei que dentro da casa estava o segundo papel,não sei o porque mais senti uma enorme necessidade de pegar ele então corri ate dentro da casa pegando fogo,um pouco da minha perna queimou,mais pelo menos consegui a segunda folha,olhei para o papel,nele tinha um desenho,aparentava ser uma pessoa morta no chão,e em pé estava um ser sem rosto usando terno olhando diretamente para o corpo morto,virei a folha e e estava escrito you will join her(Você vai se juntar a ela) e logo comecei a pensar,será que uma charada? Um homem bêbado,uma casa pegando fogo e uma menina desaparecida,oque será que isso significa?! comecei a andar atrás da terceira,e encontrei um lago,com uma vara de pescar, e comecei a tentar chegar a uma ideia e falei em voz alto apesar de estar sozinha na floresta (Daisy)-E se eu tiver que Pescar" a folha?" Sim,foi uma ideio idiota,mais fiz ela mesmo assim,acabei pegando um peixe,fiquei um pouco triste por ter errado meus cálculos,mais era uma ideia de retardado de qualquer maneira,assim que ia jogar o peixe de volta na água,ele começou a fazer uns barulhos estranhos com a boca e cuspir um papel,joguei o peixe na água e olhei o papel ''you lost, and losers deserve to be punished(Você perdeu,e perdedores merecem ser punidos) Assim que abaixei o papel um ser alto usando terno,e sem rosto me agarrou pelo pescoço,e tudo ficou escuro 3 semanas depois (Mãe de Daisy)-Ai meu deus policial! oque aconteceu com ela?! A moça diz aos prantos (Policial)-Ela foi encontrada morta na floresta,com sua cabeça virada para trás,e esse papel escrito com sangue,que segundos aos exames e o sangue dela. O policial entrega a folha com sangue a mãe,e nesta folha estava escrito : Maybe next time" (talvez na próxima vez) O significado do texto não nada haver com a história original ou o jogo,foi uma conclusão que eu mesma criei, gostar dela ou não depende de você. Slenderman,era um menino.o homem bêbado na caminhonete era seu pai.que era alcoólatra,o pai estava bebâdo e um dia brigou com a mãe,de noite ele colocou fogo na casa e fugiu,morreu num acidente de carro,e a mãe (Que e representada pela repórter desaparecida ou morta) morreu queimada,porém seu corpo não foi encontrado,agora porque o significado de ele não ter um rosto? quando sua família morreu,ele aprendeu a não ter sentimentos ou emoções,sua expressão era vazia,representando assim o rosto "limpo,Sem olhos para chorar,sem boca para sorrir.....Enfim,acho que vocês entenderam. Categoria:Seres e Criaturas Categoria:Morte Categoria:Mortes Categoria:Desaparecimento